A Room for Two
by Colby-Triggerhappy
Summary: After a day enjoying the coast. Shikamaru and Temari enjoy each other.


The evening sky glowed with a dazzling display of different shades of red, pink, purple and orange. The sun had just disappeared below the horizon while two figures walked along the sandy coast line. One figure was a blue eyed, blonde haired female, who had her hair up in four short pony tails. Two on either side of her head. She wore a black bikini bathing suit with a white towel wrapped around her waist. She carried her black beach sandals in her left hand and her partner's hand in the other. The other figure was a black hair, brown eyed male. His hair was pulled back into a large pineapple shaped pony tail. He wore a plain black bathing suit and had a navy blue backpack that was loaded with gifts, novelties, toys and prizes that had been won.

The couple had completed a long adventurous day together but their adventures were far from over. As the blonde pulled her partner close to her. "Hey Shikamaru. Wanna get a few drinks before we head back to the hotel?"

"I was thinking we could get a bottle of Crown Royal and take it with us. Treat ourselves like royalty. How does that sound Temari?" Shikamaru suggested as the couple started towards the beach parking lot.

"I could go for some Crown Royal." Temari giggle. The couple stopped at the local liquor store and picked up the biggest bottle of Crown Royal they could find. A short five minute walk up the road lead them to the White Star Hotel and Spa. The high class hotel soared seven stories high and the glass plated exterior mirriored the fading sunset as Shikamaru and Temarri checked in.

On the top floor was room 701, the 'Eskamo Suite'. Shikamaru unlocked the door and walked in with Temarri. The room had wall to wall navy blue shagg carpet. The walls were painted a light blue that in the right light almost appeared white. There were a few chairs and a couch that where covered with soft white fur. The king sized bed was layered with soft fur blankets. Even the pillows were made of fur.

As soon as the door closed. Temari dropped her bags to the floor. Spun around on her heel right into Shikamaru. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into a kiss with him. Shikamaru was caught off guard at how fast Temari moved into him, but he quickly recovered by grabbing Temari's ass, and pressing her waist against his. Temari smiled as her hands went for the draw string on Shikamaru's bathing suit. With a quick tug the knot was undone, and Temari had one hand down below, fondling Shikamaru's ball sack.

Shikamaru smiled as his hand tugged at Temari's bikini top strap and it easily came untied. The black bikini top fell to the floor, exposing Temari's white breasts with triangle shaped tan lines around her nipples.

"Heyyy I was suppose to do that myself." Temarri giggled as she started to push down his bathing suit and intentionally made sure it snagged on his fully erected dick. She played with the waist band in tugging down on it to the left and the right.

"Like how I'm suppose to take off my bathing suit?" Shikamaru giggled as he kissed her. His toung licked her lips as she opened her mouth. Their toungs teased each other before Temari broke away and pulled Shikamaru towards the fur bed. She pushed him on to the bed with enough force to make him fall onto his back.

"Stay right there." She playfully comanded. Shikamaru did as he was told while Temari rummaged through the backpack. After a few moments she turn around with a few items. "Close your eyes." She said. Shikamaru closed his eyes and felt Temari lift his head up and slide what he assumed was a blindfold on to his head. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but blackness. Then he felt something furry wrap around his wrists. A few clicks indicated that he had just been handcuffed. He could feel Temari running her fingers up and down his chest to the waist band of his bathing suit. Her teasing touch made him yearn for more.

"You are mine now." Temari seductively whispered into his ear. As she got on to the bed and strattled his body. She slowly slide her way up his body until his head was between her legs. Shikamaru's toung was already out and stretching to reach her pussy. Temari moved up enough to allow Shikamaru to start licking her. She moaned with pleasure as his toung moved around her clit before going into her. Temari's body stiffened and she moaned with pleasure as Shikamaru's toung licked her to orgasm on his face.

Temari slowly slid down his body. Every twitch and movement made Shikamaru yearn for more of what Temari was doing to him. Once Temari had got far enough she leaned down and gently kissed Shikamaru's neck and lips before at a teasingly slow pace. Kissed her way down to the waist line of his bathing suit. Shikamaru twitched with yearning and anticipation of what Temari was about to do to him. She was teasingly slow in exposing his erected dick. Once the hardened shaft was uncovered, Temari began slowly licking it from the base up to the sensitive tip and back down again. She did it twice more before she began licking just the tip.

"You're such tease" Shikamaru moaned. Temari smiled as she watched him body twitch with every lick.

"It's what makes it fun." She smiled as she kissed the tip if Shikamaru's stiff dick. She then opened her mouth and slowly moved down as the shaft moved into her mouth. Her toung licked and covered it with warm saliva. Temari picked her head up slowly, all the while sucking on Shikamaru's dick like she was trying to siphon water through a hose. She repeated the process until Shikamaru couldn't hold back the urge any more.

The feeling of Shikamaru's dick twitching in her mouth was Temari's heads up of what was about to come squirting out of it. Shikamaru moah with pleasure and relief as he ejaculated into Temari's mouth.The load filled her mouth before she swallowed the white liquid. She continued to suck until nothing else came into her mouth from Shikamaru. Temari lighly gasped when she took her mouth off of Shikamaru's now wet dick. She smiled as she looked over her captive partner.

"Now don't go limp on me just yet. I'm not finished with you just yet." Temari smiled running her finger from Shikamaru's cheek, down his chest, over his stomach to his dick. "I'll try not to babe." He smiled.

Temari scooted over Shikamaru's dick and playfully rubbled it against her clit. His body twitched with excitement as she rubbed against him. The two of them moah together as his dick glided into her lubricated pussy. Temari grinded her hips against his as she felt the hard shaft move inside of her. Leaning forward and bracing against the bed. Temari began rocking forwards and backwards. Sliding almost off of Shikamaru's dick before sliding back on to it. She repeated the process to much the pleasure of both of them. Only stopping a few times to tease the tip of Shikamaru's still fully erected dick and to orgasm. Shikamaru could feel the urge welling up from deep within him again as Temari's pace quickened with each rocking motion. The urge finally became too great to hold back any longer. Shikamaru could feel the intense muscle contractions pulsing down below. Temari sat straight up and arched her back as she felt Shikamaru's contractions. She orgasmed to the warm feeling of Shikamaru's cum flowing into her. She tried not to be too loud as she cried out in pleasure.

Temari collapsed into Shikamaru as a little drizzle of cum leaked out of her pussy. She sighed in satisfaction at the events that had transpired before liftibg one corner of Shikamaru's blindfold.

"Did you have fun darling?" Temari ask as she kissed his cheek.

"I did. Are you satisfied?" Shikamaru grined as Temari snuggled up to him.

"Yes. Very much so."


End file.
